


When the Mortal Kombat tornament ends

by Sasori13



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Summary: The tornament has ended thanks to earth realm or did it?
Relationships: jacqueline briggs - Relationship, takeda - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Jacqui and Takeda was the shock of a lifetime as she was planning her big day, johnny being hot shot in wedding planning. Jacqui thought the shirai ryu garden’s would be perfect. Her father had to get intense therapy for being a revenant..losing bis friends. As things were perfect for the two kaui liangwalked her down the aisle “you look beautiful” she smiled with takeda awaiting his love. Scorpion standing with the ring in a box.  
Raiden did his ceremony antics as both placed the rings with the congregation in cheer for the new couples. During the party jacqui choice was to stay with the shirairyu surprising scorpion.  
The day came as they finally moved in, she getting use to the calmness of the area

Scorpion would have jacqueline (which she had to get use to him calling her by her full name) the two paired off jacqui smiled “thanks for the new gear” scorpion just bowed acknowledging her as the two fought blows fron blows “it’s time you learnt some of our teachings it wouldn’t hurt to gain more knowledge” she nod “i agree so i guess i will learn the dagger you throw at people?” He nod walking over placing a hand on her back “that is the idea as well to know the shadows are your friend” setting up practice dummies walking back he handed her the weapon “this is a Kunai this can be used as a grappling technique” he handed her one without string “try to hit the target” she stared “alright was not good at throwing sports” she threw as it hit the hip area “not bad your opponent will have issues getting away but think of it as your gun the kunai is an extension of you aim and fire” she stared “you reminding me of my father with that logic” he stared “than i guess me and jax are the same when teaching the younger generation.“ she stared at the target and threw with many trials she finally got the target in the chest “at last” scorpion spoke “oh ha!ha goro” he stared jacqui smiled “johnny said goro said that once guy’s voice echoed like a angry woman needing to speak with the manager” scorpion shook his head “I’ll pretend I understood that”

Takeda went to check on other students practicing, this was something scorpion , hanzo took pride in within the walls some called him hanzo, mr hasashi or scorpion But he would correct them with grandmaster. It was than tekeda and Jacqui had news for the grandmaster. In his dojo he practiced just because kang was the new elder god didn’t mean outworld or any could leave what shao kahn started, besides noob saibot Took his “i am death or the grim reaper to heart...shocked liu kang allowed the wraith to do that but hanzo don’t question the guy..takeda yelled out “master hasashi”” he turned “takeda do not yell in this temple unless fighting or in pain” he looks back “what do you two want?” Takeda smile “um Jacqui is expecting” hanzo stared “Jacqui? you had me train you while you were at the first trimester? As of now, your training will be limited until the infant come as for both congratulations” he walked over taking her hand “i mean it i’m proud of you two i’m sure your father would like to know” 

Days at the fire garden was calming for the mother to be hanzo was so traditional that you’d swear it was the fuedal era, but jacqui felt comfortable in the kimono especially as her stomach got bigger. Hanzo made sure she was well when takeda left, but a child born in his clan was refreshing at times the lin kuei offered assistance if needed during birth,seeing as their clan grew. Grandmaster kuai liang and hanzo had moments of battle tactics when they were in service both sat askuai stared “how is Jacqueline and the unborn?” Hanzo stared “the cravings are happening as well mood swings she snapped at me for the light than cried when I helped her in bed” kuai laughed “i best stay out her way, she may yell for it being too cold” he nod “in her emotional tone she asked i’d be there for the birth”

The birth

Takeda paced as Jacqueline was told losing too much blood as the mid wife began hanzo helped her hand “jacqui push it’s alright you are strong” jax paced as the crew stood waiting kuai tapped his foot as cassie stared “not use to this huh?” He looked up “i think fighting is easier than this “ Johnny nod “I know the feeling” he has cigars and balloons out kitana and the baraka stood a slab of meat jax stared “I hope that’s cow” jade smiled holding kotal’s hand


	2. New addition to the clan

Jacqueline finally gave birth to a healthy baby girl as Takeda walked out “hey everyone she had a girl” everyone bows “congratulations” baraka stared “from the tarkatan may she be a strong and brutal childwith tough bones to crush her enemies!” Takeda stared “um thanks” kuai bows “the lin kuei welcomes your little girl to the world” hanzo inside stared “so what will be her name?” Jacqueline smiled “i want to name her sasori sura” hanzo stared “what is the middle name?” She smiled “it’s takeda and my mother’s name combine to honor them ” he nod “you named your girl scorpion?” She smiled “well it’s to honor the very one who welcomed me to his clan”

Hanzo stared “she is bonding with her mother” Jacqueline yawned “with your permission i will greet her to the others” she nod picking her up he walked out “everyone i introduce you to sasori sura takahashi first among the shirairyu” everyone smiled as they oat takeda who stared “how is my wife?” Hanzo stared “resting” kuai stared “she’s beautiful” and is peaceful with Hanzo holding her” Johnny joked “maybe it’s his warm personality?” Kitana smiled giving her a gift “when you are old enough I hope you come to outworld” jax stared “so how much has it changed?” Kitana smiled “kollector is an advisor and I decided to assist his people in making a name for themselves than fear of slavery, zattara is flourishing as reptile has not been seen maybe for the best at least for takeda’s sake and ermac has been mia”

As everyone left hanzo did his daily rounds as jacqui still rested takeda took Sasori everywhere but soon realized she stared to cry rocking and talking did nothing as Hanzo stopped “let me see her” she stared at him squirming and crying “ I made her stop before” he stared than began humming hearing her relax. He knew he required no sleep but spoke quietly “get rest when she is calm i’ll put her to bed”takeda nod as hanzo spoke “you know your name is my code name scorpion our color is yellow and black but when we fight it’s as deadly as a scorpion’s sting, soon you’ll be like that, it’s been a while since I held a infant, my son was the last I’ve ever seen born he was adventurous.. and harumi was the most beautiful woman to lay eyes on, her smile brighten any pain” he sat near a cherry blossom tree “i use to sit like this with my son and look at the moon” Jacqueline woke up hearing him talk “you know your mother had me go out to a doctor’s appointment my eyes were as white as snow so she had me pretend to be blind, funny how it worked” jacqui spoke “well they wouldn’t question that” sitting noticing how calm she was “would you her god father since you will be in her life much often?” He stared “i’d be honored”

There were days when kuai liang came by while the now rested and elite special forces ninja was out during missions either with the military or with takeda, while sasori was looked after by her god father the grandmaster stood “i see she is getting big has she figured out how to walk?” Hanzo shook “no sh figured out how to roll, and how her hands function” kuai laughed “to be that age again” he nods “i have come because kitana kahn believes her....father could have supporters fanatics who are trying to destroy what she has started...scorpion she needs fire and ice to put a stop to it” hanzo stared looking at sasori than sub-zero “if i go my god daughter will have to be protected “ kuai nods “I have a lin kiei stay act as guardian till takeda and Jacqueline comes back” sub zero nods “understandable well i bets say hi to her” scorpion laughed “you mean spoil her?” He stared “iyou have your ideas and than there’s mine” picking her up “how’s little sasori” the Carmel skin sasori smiled as she reached for his face “your father’s eyes and mother’s” grabbing his finger “tight grip she’s gonna be a fighter” scorpion laughed “could have warned you grip of a crocodile for sure” he stared “my brother had visited her?” Scorpion turned “what do you mean?” He points his signature mark” scorpion angered for him slipping by assuming “you think quan chi has found a way to come back? Or worse shang tsung?” Sub zero stared “ermac last time any check was searching for a master being his creation” suddenly a blast of kinetic energy shot both back as both tried to get up as shang tsung smiled “well don’t mean to tear such a friendship but i need a bait and i’m a sucker for children” he lifted sasori crying self to him “scorpion you are bad lost a family and once again lost another” scorpion got up running but the portal closed shut. 

Scorpion stared at thegreen myst “no!no sasori” his rage set in “not gonna let him harm her!” Sub zero stared “we must go about this with a clear mind, no bad choices for her sake” scorpion calmed down closing his eyes “wego to kitana kahn inform her” scorpion grabbed sub zero who still hates the his teleportation method 


	3. Come hell and high water

Shang tsung annoyed at the child cried louder each chance she got as ermac stared “what will you do with her feed it to reptile he’s been pacing in his cell for days” shang’s hand over the bridge of his nose “pick the child up do something to quiet that child I can’t think!” Ermac stared picking sasori up. The room became quiet as shang looked up “how?” He shrugged “we aren’t sure”a loud echo was heard as a clean cut man appeared “reiko good to see you ermac out!” Reiko stared “ermac is a father though it’s incapable of producing?” Shang stared “not his” ermac with his free hand had a slab of meat float in front as he made his way to reptile’s cell.  
The reptilian humanoid stopped “when will you free me? We worked together once!” Ermac turned “patient Shang is meeting reiko when he orders your execution i will free you” reptile stared “who’s kid?” He looked down “stole her from scorpion” ermac stared at the sleeping girl “maybe it’s the calmness you bring?” Ermac stared “we don’t require to show emotion” reptile shook seeing he didn’t get it

Outworld

Kitana kahn addressed the shape of the realm ensuring people of a better future than death and destruction caused by shao kahn, a tornado of fire appeared as kitana stared as scorpion appeared calm as sub zero stood “still hate that” while walking scorpion stood “kitana sasori was taken by shang tsung we need your help” she stared “jacqui and takeda’s child?” Scorpion annoyed “no my left hip yes my god daughter” sub zero stood”forgive him he’s not taking this well” scorpion stared “if anything happens to her I... I don’t know what I would do she is family my family and it’s my duty to protect family if i fail again” sub zero stared “we won’t I believe long ago kenshi reached out to ermac who helped him become less of a puppet” scorpion sighed “i only care about sasori” later on ermac went to hide the child unsure how he stared at the joyful child “we will endure your safety whe your grandfather was killed shang tsung fused him in our body he is amongst the mony living within us” back at kitana’s palace scorpion grew more impatient liu kang walked over “I understand your annoyance..i” scorpion smacks his hand away “you do not know my pain....to finally get a second chance to a family an offspring only for her to be taken..you lay with a queen...safe with your god like power...if you understand than you would help not talk!” He vanished as liu stared 

Scorpion scoped every part of outworld, in the cell ermac stood “it’s time for your freedom while he’s occupied with reiko” handing sasori to him reptile stared as he went invisible and ran out the sand dune was harsh but he kept the child in shade as he made it to a forest clearing resting sasori whimpered “oh no please don’t poop” he stared “better find food soon” he got running not looking back noticing a village he stopped closing his eyes trying to focus on his human form as he began to form skin and looks down at sasori “not bad huh?” She giggles “goofy huh?” Reptile walked in going to a villager “pardon me i need assistance for my child and myself we are weary travelers” the woman stared “your eyes are strange” he nods “i know, my true appearance is never received well I request aidto kitana Kahn’s palace” she stared pointing just beyond the forbidden forest” he stared “no choice” he looked at sasori the woman gave him food to last on his journey he bowed as she stared took a basket “here was my daughter’s but the food should be placed on your back and the child your front dread carefully green man” reptile went to his original form “.thank you” he began to walk away the forest was mirky sasori was not happy about the sound “I know it will be over soon” going through proved hard as the trees snarled begging for the child ignoring the taunts he continued ignored still running seeing the light, he felt a bit of relief till he saw the familar fire tornado “scorpion grear” he laid sasori down with food next to her “be well” he threw something at scorpion before hiding. See scorpion run to the area seeing sasori putting his kunai away he picked her up “i’m so sorry never do this again” 

Fire garden

Hanzo made preparation to make sure whatever shang tsung was doing would not hit them hard, the newly shirairyu was his family and it took years to rebuild, with recruitments from students who looked up to him. If it wasn’t for sonya many of the lost cause would be out on the streets. As he looked around many teens bowed “morning grandmaster hasashi” he bows back as a couple helped the younger kids with there form. As months passed sasori grew as she stuck under scorpion “godfather look what fox taught me” hanzo was writting as he looked as she did her first form “great job sasori” she ran over “when can i do the fire technique like you?” He smiled “well i’m the only person who can do that” she stared “mommy and daddy said uncle liang can make ice?” Hanzo nods “he can, will you help me honor our fallen at the shrine?” She smiled “okay” he picked her up as they began praying when special forces ran in as if ambushed hanzo got up “what is the meaning of this?” Sonya stood forward “sasori better get to bed we need to talk” 


End file.
